Rare Tech
When exploring the galaxy there is chance that your expeditions will come across caches containing tech from long dead races or maybe even the Endless themselves. These techs cannot be research through the tech tree and some can provide a strong advantage if found. =Improvements= 360px|type = system|effect1 = +1 per Curiosity discovered|cost = ?|upkeep = 6 }} Thought to rely on quantum-entanglement effects for its function, the Analytical Engine is a vast, one-off, piece of Endless technology the size of a small town. Utilizing remote sensors on expedition vessels, the Engine somehow instantaneously extracts valuable Dust-production data from any explored curiosity sites, supplementing Dust production in the system where the Engine resides. Immensely valuable in the early expansion phase when curiosities are plentiful and the Dust is scarce. As the game progresses, this improvement's importance declines. The bonus reflects the current explored curiosities count - exploring curiosities after this improvement has been built will increase the improvement's Dust contribution to your treasury. 360px|type = resource_improvement|effect1 = Convert 1 Population into 500 |cost = 1 Turn?}} A bleak remnant of the Virtual/Concrete Dust wars that shattered the galaxy all those eons ago, Virtual Dustylizers were created by the Virtual Endless in their desire to not only decimate their Concrete siblings, but also to turn them into something useful upon death. Sacrifice population and gain some true blood money. per System Manpower|cost = 448 |upkeep = 8 }} A mix of technologies, processes, and concepts go into creating this military training camp that can double-up as a source of industrial production. The essential idea is that military personnel can undertake normal training drills, while, unbeknownst to themselves, they are simultaneously giving their labor to industrial projects. By using bespoke scanners plus AR tech, for example, an apparent search-and-rescue exercise, could at the same time be an industrial surveying expedition. 360px|type = system|effect1 = +100% Own Cultural Conversion Cost on System|cost = ?|upkeep = ?|politics = ?}} With the gripping tale of the galaxy's most significant culture contained in its interactive exhibitions, the Endless Archive is not only a fantastic day out for any visitor, it is also a source of enormous pride for the inhabitants of the system. With such a prestigious monument in-system, other Empires will find it that much harder to culturally assimilate the system. per Luxury Deposit on System|cost = ?|upkeep = ?|politics = ?}} If you have a luxury deposit in-system, you're in luck. Endless blueprints discovered at a recent dig site, give precise details of how freshly excavated luxuries can be used as natural stimulants that "attack" the pleasure centers of the brain. By covertly deploying this tech in a system's "entertainment capital", the entire system population can enjoy a happier, more approving, frame-of-mind. 360px|type = unique|effect1 = +50% Experience on Heroes|cost = ?|upkeep = ?|politics = ?}} An automated learning facility, thought constructed by the Concrete Endless in their efforts to create "super defenders" to help stave off Virtual attacks, the Vault of Governance helps Governor Heroes to more swiftly integrate their administrative experiences. Heroes report that the accelerated learning process is akin to taking an intense rollercoaster ride while under the influence of pharmaceutical stimulation of the "upper" variety. Not for mere mortals. |politics = ?}} Reverse engineering the Endless scope discovered at a dig site proved a fruitful endeavor. With the underlying principles now well understood, the honeycomb-like structure can now be constructed in any system, greatly increasing that system's ability to survey the surrounding heavens. Engineers claim that the scope is so powerful, it can be used to read the serial numbers of equipment on nearby moons. 360px|type = system|effect1 = +15 per Lunar Anomaly on System|cost = ?|upkeep = ?|politics = ?}} Built from Endless plans found in an ancient dig site, a lunar surveillance station can greatly boost scientific progress in systems containing moons. As well as being perfect for investigating gravity, lunar sites offer excellent conditions for several other scientific fields, including deep space observation, organic decay, group psychology, and materials science. 360px|type = system|effect1 = +25% Defending troops health on System|cost = ?|upkeep = ?|politics = ?}} Formed from a pool of self-replicating nanomachines, these miniature robots can quickly adjust battlefield conditions to draw out encounters. Much more than simply spraying mist that many battlefield actors can filter out, nanohaze defenses trick the enemy with many different optical illusions that give the impression of a fluid, dangerous environment. 360px|type = unique|effect1 = +20% Health Regeneration ratio on Ships in orbit or in the Hangar|cost = ?|upkeep = ?|politics = ?}} Displaying the usual hallmarks of Endless engineering, this orbital structure has been given the name The Rejuvenation Maze on account of its ability to repair vessels by unknown means. Sadly, this understanding didn't come without a price, and several crews list their lives before researchers realized that any ships sent into the maze must be unmanned. Now ships are auto-piloted on an entry vector, whereupon powerful electromagnetic fields feed the vessel into the hidden interior. Tracking data has revealed that ships travel a complex route through the structure, but what happens along the way largely remains a mystery. =Modules= Missile Weapon Modules * Projectile Weapon Type * Ranges ** Short: Poor (25%) ** Medium: Average (50%) ** Long: Optimal (100%) Kinetic Weapon Modules * Projectile Weapon Type * Ranges ** Short: Effective (85%) ** Medium: Average (50%) ** Long: Poor (10%) Laser Weapon Modules * Energy Weapon Type * Ranges ** Short: Average (50%) ** Medium: Optimal (100%) ** Long: Average (50%) Beam Weapon Modules * Energy Weapon Type * Ranges ** Short: Optimal (100%) ** Medium: Optimal (100%) ** Long: Optimal (100%) Armor Defense Modules Shield Defense Modules Support Modules Category:Technology